Cosmic joke
by egeis87
Summary: Sometimes life makes the best murder plans go awry… Alternate universe after Re: Hamatora episode 4. Warnings: Angst, mention of terminal illness, murder, mpreg, BL.
1. Cosmic Joke

**Cosmic joke**

An ART centric AU drabble

Warnings: Angst, mention of terminal illness, murder, mpreg, BL.

Rating: T

Pairing: NiceArt

Words: 2828

Notes: Alternative universe after Re: Hamatora episode 4. Slight mentions of Kara no Kyoukai.

Summary: Sometimes life makes the best murder plans go awry…

* * *

PART ONE – Murphy's law

Art didn't really give much attention to the nausea and retching, because he thought that it was due to Skill's murder; the knowledge that he killed his baby brother with his own hands.

Besides he was busy with his vengeance against the world and with the plan to kill Nice. In his broken ways he believed that the only way to free Skill from his suffering meant eradicating his other precious person, who literally shared his brother's heart; and in many ways filled his own with warmth, passion and joy.

* * *

Was it really the same reality? The same world, where he kissed his childhood friend under the cherry blossoms and made love to him with gentle yet nervous fumbling, hesitant touches and great enthusiasm in late September. Or was this a cruel nightmare without an end?

Somewhere deep inside he hoped for the latter, only with awakening to a happy end. Because the constant yearning for the Sonic Minimum user was still there, stopping him to fulfill his merciless obligation. He couldn't kill him on the ship, and he wasn't capable to extinguish Nice's life at Facultas, likewise in the Samura case.

Was it some kind of wishful thinking or some hidden instinct controlling him, resulting in Nice being spared?

When will this dream ever end?

Better to seal those feelings and thoughts away somewhere deep, and become a well-honed killing machine. He had a duty first and foremost.

* * *

The price to reach his goals didn't really matter.

The splitting headaches and the dizziness should have warned him, although he shrugged it off with the notion, that he overworked himself as usual.

But then the impossible happened he began to crave broccoli, his most hated dish, followed by fatty tuna, grilled chicken and ramen. And to add insult to injury he passed out in the supermarket while purchasing the ingredients.

* * *

Art awoke in the Yokohama General Hospital, and promptly throw-up. According to his physician his symptoms was pointing in the direction over-exhaustion, but just to be sure some tests were also undertaken. After that it was advised that he should stay in the hospital, and new test were awaiting him.

While his health could wait, his mission couldn't. So Art quickly checked himself out, not really caring about himself. However fate had other plans. Despite using his regeneration ability the symptoms remained.

And life struck back in the form of constant passing outs, and terrible mood-swings. He gave into the temptation to buy strawberry cheesecake, and burst into tears afterwards. He wanted to steal a Minimum, but instead consoled its owner, while they ate burgers. He tried to stab Nice and instead he threw his knife away and laughed hysterically, puzzling the worried P.I. He managed to get away from the scene, but as a finishing move he passed out and landed in the hospital again.

"Well-well, if isn't Mr. Art, or should I call you Mr. Escape Artist?" greeted his usual doctor, an elderly woman with sharp wit and mischievous eyes, who was at the limit of her patience.

"Good evening to you too, Nishio-sensei! I am really fine now! It was all just a misunderstanding. So I'll be on my own way! Please, could you not barricade the door?" responded Art with a charming smile quite contrasting with his too pale face.

"You should take your condition more seriously! You look like death warmed over. How many times has this happened this month? I counted ten. Surely I see you more times a week, than my adorable grandson. Take those damn tests like a man!" she restlessly scolded the lilac-haired man. Art couldn't really hear the end from it; he was hit with a sudden dizzy spell.

* * *

The results weren't pretty; they suspected that his problems were caused by a tumor in his stomach.

"It is most likely a tumor, although if you were a woman I would say that you would be probably pregnant." Doctor Nishio said with somber voice. "We need more tests to make sure."

"Am I really dying?" Art whispered. He had a body that heals itself in critical conditions. So what if the regenerating also included excessive cell renewal, bad cells copying themselves over and over. In one word it could mean eternal cancer.

* * *

More prodding and fussing followed.

"The tissue samples are showing contradictory signs." stated his doctor with a sigh.

"You don't know what's wrong" interpreted the former policeman with a mask of calmness.

Nishio-sensei paused, while deep-in thought. _We found amniotic fluid in some samples. I would say it was a fluke, unless this is one of those extremely rare cases._ She pondered.

"There is also another possibility, but chances are very slim. It is medically proven that intersexual males with functioning ovaries and a uterus can became pregnant. Were you ever tested for being one?"

"Are you suggesting that I am a hermaphrodite?" Art asked perplexed.

"Please, answer my question!" replied the physician.

"No, I don't know anything about that." Art answered quietly.

Wasting away slowly seemed a fitting punishment for the likes of him. But having a child? It seemed a like a big cosmic joke.

* * *

"I have news, how well they are is up to you! One, you aren't dying. Two, congratulations are in order, you are pregnant! I estimate from the rate of the fetus' growth, that you are approximately four months along." Art's doctor stated patiently like she was talking to a small kid.

"You are kidding me, aren't you? It's a very tasteless prank, you know!" the lilac haired man said in denial, panicking. It was simply impossible. It was more believable to think of having a terminal illness, than of a living child growing inside of him; a child borne of Nice of him. If he pinched himself hard enough he would surely awake from this bad dream.

"Your reaction is understandable. Please, try to calm down! Take deep breaths!" advised Nishio-sensei. "Do you have someone you can lean on? Anyone? Family, friends, the father?"

Art simply stared ahead of himself. "I… I don't know. It's kind of complicated…" he answered with shadowed eyes.

"It is in most cases. By the way it is a boy." she added, leaving Art to mull over the situation.

* * *

It was a mistake, just a misunderstanding, which would go away.

It was impossible.

It was just a bad dream.

But no amount pinching, praying, slapping, screaming and wall-punching helped.

He was frustrated.

Maybe he finally cracked.

Was everything induced because a nervous breakdown?

A delusion created by his guilt, and his want for a family?

A form of self-punishment?

At first glance these possibilities seemed more real, but his troubles stubbornly remained.

* * *

He always identified himself as a male.

The idea of having female parts seemed strange.

He was somewhat effeminate in his gestures and his demeanor (polite and soft-spoken), but not overly so.

He could be a mother-hen to Skill and Nice, and he tried to be good parent for them, but he spectacularly failed.

Was it really the right time to have an identity crisis?

Art could simply get rid of this baby, and be on his way. No cinch in his plans, as if nothing happened.

Or could he? Could he kill another one of his own flesh and blood?

The answer was no.

Could he stop with his madness and move on?

He didn't really know.

He felt conflicted.

* * *

He wasn't an ideal person for parenthood; he had issues, with a capital I; on the run of authorities because of blowing-up his almamater and stealing other people's powers. Not to mention he was trying to kill said child's father. In sum he wasn't exactly in his right kind of mind.

Was this the result of overusing his sin?

Recreating a limb was something easy.

Was growing ovaries and a womb also possible?

His frequent bad state could be explained with the child crushing his innards, and with the slow healing process.

So the logical step for the body could be developing female genitals, for protection of the fetus and the parent.

But timing wasn't right.

A small fetus wasn't capable of destroying his organs, and needed the protection of a womb.

Not to mention the conception time.

He felt a sharp kick in his abdomen, interrupting his thoughts. It felt very real and hurt somewhat, but nothing he couldn't endure.

"You are a strong one, but already an attention-hogger like your dad, hmm?" he mused, while reluctantly touching his stomach.

* * *

He developed strange tastes, having odd food-combinations. The former super-intendant devoured yakisoba with chocolate syrup and pickles, and dishes with broccoli. He nibbled chicken with sweet-red bean paste, while plotting.

Sometimes he unwittingly touched his stomach.

He got ultrasound pictures. Maybe those weekly check-ups weren't a bad idea.

He was gradually adapting, it seemed.

* * *

Last night Art dreamed of Skill. They were on their favorite playground from long ago, leaning on the side of the monkey bar, being side by side.

"Nii-san, please stop hurting yourself!" pleaded Skill sadly.

"How can I stop? I couldn't fulfill of our promise! I still haven't saved you!" Art desperately answered.

"I don't hold that against you! I forgave you a long time ago! I only want you to be happy!" told Skill his opinion of the matter, taking hold of his brother's hands. "I will never forgive you, if you destroy yourself!"

"Skill, I…I am so sorry!" Art sobbed clenching his fist in Skill's sweater; in return the Ego Minimum Holder gently stroked the others back.

"Hey, Art! You should look up!" warned Skill letting the lilac haired man go.

Art dazedly blinked; a small shadow was approaching him, hurling itself in Art's direction, hugging the man's legs tightly. On a second look it wasn't a shadow, rather a silver-haired little boy with large turquoise eyes.

"Papa, please don't cry! I love, when you smile!" said the boy looking up to Art eyes with adoration.

"You are…" Art whispered startled.

"You heard my nephew, Nii-san!" ordered Skill with an impish look, the corner of his lips upturned. In response Art gave them his usual smile.

* * *

PART TWO – REBUILD

Art had the best sleep since months.

He slowly began to heal. He made his decision; he will raise his boy, and create a good life for them. It is time for recalculating his road.

The first thing he does in the morning is dialing Gasquet.

He missed the man very much.

The second step is bribing Facultas with his accumulated knowledge thanks to Momoka and threating them to release Skill's story to the public, to drop their charges against him.

The third on his do to list is going back to the police; he will make a statement that he went off-grid, because had done some undercover work. This job has a stable and good salary. He asks for a vacation, he earned it.

He needs countermeasures against Momoka. Perhaps transferring to a rural location in Japan could help, and he would also avoid facing Nice. It's not running away, it more like taking time, and gathering resources, and planning, lots of planning.

* * *

When Ishigami and the Freemum are knocking on his door, trying to coax him to join their cause, he politely refuses them. They are pretty persistent. Especially Ishigami, who seems creepily fascinated by his condition and remarks that he is glowing, the last drop is the overly-friendly touching of his shoulders, and Ishigami's wandering paws. Art threatens to cut off the man's balls, and stuffing them to said man's mouth if Ishigami dares to grope him again. Fortunately or not for Ishigami Art's landlady; a pretty, kimono and red-jacket wearing women with a katana, the leader of the local yakuza comes by.

"Ara A-chan, are those strange people bothering you?" she remarks with a cutting edge and the overprotectiveness of a mother lioness.

"Ah Shiki-san, they were just leaving." Art replies with a kind smile.

"Hmm, if they are annoying you again, you know where to find me, or drop a call to Mikiya!" Shiki cheerfully replies, while pointedly looking at the Freemums, and muttering about severed limbs.

* * *

Ishigami almost loses an arm, so he takes the hint and never aggravates Art or the Ryougi's again.

* * *

Art had lots of time to wonder about Nice and their relationship.

He loves the man despite all his faults. That hasn't changed.

What changed that he no longer wants to murder the bandage wearing brunette.

To be honest himself, he is feeling guilty.

He is waiting for, yet dreading their reunion.

What could he say?

Sorry for all the bullshit I did; the hurt I caused. I love you, and by the way I am pregnant with our child! Congratulations of being a dad!

Option one: Nice rejects him, and curses him to hell.

Option two: Nice calls him a liar.

Option three: Nice forgives him, but their bond is broken. It's an awkward thing because Nice feels responsible for the baby.

Option four: Nice forgives him, but their friendship is shaky. It's still awkward, but they come to an understanding.

Option five: Nice accepts him with all of his issues, loves their kid, and they try the best to be happy together. _Fuffuu, a very likely option indeed_. Art thinks with dripping sarcasm.

_I should stop undermining myself, and start to believe in myself!_ He scolds himself.

But Art also takes other things into consideration.

He hasn't fully healed himself.

He isn't confident enough for having a healthy relationship.

First he needs to find his new self.

Nice is also a seventeen year old boy, a child, who desires freedom and is afraid from change.

How can he chain down a child with such a big responsibility?

The answer is that he can't.

He loves Nice too much, to do something like this.

His detective boy needs to mature.

One thing is sure Nice also needs to know about their baby. Their kid must have the chance of knowing both of his parents.

He begins to write a long letter, he contemplates of sending it.

With a long suffering sigh he sends it.

* * *

Art is nearing his eighth month and feels like a whale, when Nice finds him.

Nice hugs him hard, knocks their forehead together, while whispering.

"I really wanted to punch you, but I missed you more."

Every one of Nice's actions screams love, acceptance and adoration.

They are kissing like their life depends on it.

"I love you, and I want to clear things between us." Art tells him.

Nice is suddenly registering the things he hadn't before, for example Art's state. His eyes are kind of bulging.

"Congratulations of being a dad!" Art responds outer ward calm, inner ward a nervous wreck.

Nice promptly passes out.

"Why do I have a feeling that you rushed here, without reading my letter?" Art asks while sweatdropping.

Nice is slowly regaining his consciousness. He is searching for Art's hands, and grabs them.

"Art, I had a strange dream. You told me you were pregnant, and I would be a father." he breathes out.

"Well, how should I put it? It really wasn't a dream." Art states looking downwards, waiting for rejection.

"Oh!" Nice reacts scratching his bandages. "We are having a baby!" he happily shouts, draping himself over the lilac haired man, Art leans into it.

"Yes, we are having a baby boy." Art replies with a gentle smile, tears at the corner of his eyes.

Nice mouth forms an O.

"You know, that you can't get rid of me, anymore!" the brunette says with a hint of uncertainty, holding the other man closer.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Art answers him mirthfully, caressing Nice's unruly curls.

They got a new chance, and it would be sad to waste it.

They will make the best of this.

Slowly taking one step each time.

Love has many ways and many forms.

Perhaps it's not a fairy tale end, but a damn good one.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Have you thought of names yet?" Nice asks him one day. "You know nice art makes a …"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Art interrupts him with a sigh. "I would prefer something less Facultas-like for a name." he says with something akin to melancholy.

"Sorry-sorry, I was just joking!" Nice bows his head with hands clasped in front of him slightly pouting.

"How about Aidan?" he quires.

"You spied on my laptop, haven't you?" Art tells him playfully.

"Well, you know me, I aim to please."

The sweet loving man just whacks him lightly with the newspaper. "I think Peter is a nice a name."

"Peter Masterpiece Niceson. It has a certain ring to it." Nice whistles.

"Nice!" Art shouts back annoyed.

"Such unfair world!" Nice whines, but is silenced by Art's eager kiss.

"What do you think of Sora?" the bandaged genius tries as a peace offering.

"Sora. It's perfect. I like it." Art replies happily.

**THE END**


	2. Side story - Misery loves company

**Misery loves company**

**A Cosmic joke side story in Murasaki's point of view**

_by egeis87_

* * *

Murasaki clearly remembered that day. Nice was pacing back and forth, and on his face were a mixture of worry and annoyance. He held his phone in his trembling hands.

"I don't understand, what's going on! Old man, why didn't you tell me, that he was back?"

Murasaki had a hunch who Nice meant by he. According to Birthday and Ratio yesterday they saw Art at the police station, wearing his elegant suit, and behaving as if he hadn't been MIA for three months doing questionable things.

It seemed Gasquet was also aware of Art's return to the service. What was their former friend planning? Did he want to ruin Hamatora and destroy Nice playing the good guy? And what was Gasquet's deal? Well, they knew, that the policeman had a soft spot for Art, but seriously the lilac haired man earned a good boxing of ears, if not an ass-kicking for his stupid stunts.

"He asked you, not to tell! And you thought that it was a good idea! Haven't you noticed, that he isn't hundred percent lately?" shouted Nice at the phone.

"What do you mean it is Art place to tell me, if he is ready?" The Sonic Minimum User paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, that I was rude and took out my frustrations on you, but you are speaking in riddles!"

Nice sighed. "Can you at least tell him, that I said hi?"

"Thank you." Nice hung up and slumped in the nearby chair. "I don't understand anything! Why is he doing this?" he asked in a quieter voice, resembling a lost little boy.

"Perhaps, he ate enough sugar to calm down, and figured out that he was in the wrong, and he isn't angry at me anymore. Or he just pretended that he was a bad guy, and was undercover!" Nice mused hopefully.

_And denial is a river in Egypt._ Murasaski thought.

"It would be wise to stop searching for excuses to absolve him of his responsibilities, Nice! That guy tried to kill you, more than one occasion after all. I don't know how he convinced Gaqsuet, but we ought to be careful, it just might be a big trap!" Murasaki tried to be the calmer and more rational one here.

But deep down the white haired P.I. also rooted for those two idiots and hoped for a peaceful resolution.

When it came to Art, Nice was out of his element; his genius nonchalance lost it brilliance, and he finally showed his age. He was a typical teenager with rollercoaster emotions.

The bandaged boy was easily shaken and confused, and made rash decisions. Well, you could say he was more impulsive than usual.

Because who in his right mind would stalk his would be killer, right?

And who in his right mind would be pleasantly flirting with his enemy, who is pointing a knife at him, like nothing changed between them?

The answer would be Nice, the moron in love!

Honestly he was tired of living with a sulky Nice.

Not to mention a depressed Nice alternated with a pissed of Nice.

Hmm, how does the old saying go? Ah, misery loves company!

"I know, I know!" replied Nice looking bothered. Was he annoyed at Murasaki or displeased with the world general? Well, he certainly was worried for their former friend.

"I know the risks, although I want to know his reasons! I will go to the station to talk to Art." A new resolve shone in Nice'eyes.

"What's the guarantee that he doesn't throw you out or report you for harassment?" asked the white haired man dubiously.

"There is none, but I have to do this, Murasaki! I don't want to have any regrets!" the bandage wearing genius couldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Then I will go with you, someone must take care of you, you are too reckless!" The user of all or nothing gave-in with an eye-roll. _Looks like I'll be a bodyguard slash babysitter again!_

"Please, take care of me, partner!" Nice stated with his former mischief returned.

* * *

When they arrived at the police station and learned that Art was gone, Nice' expression became hooded and unreadable.

"That senpai was so cool! He handled yesterday's hostage situation calm and collected, and as a result no one got hurt." said a young policewoman with a dreamy expression.

"Oi Mari, come back to Earth! Your senpai is our former boss, who took a hot position in Tokyo" commented an older looking guy throwing a can of coffee in her way.

Nice pretended to be unfazed, but he miserably failed at it.

Art left instructions and contingency plans for the police how to handle Saikyo, who was revealed to be Moral's assistant Momoka, but he asked for a transfer because of mysterious reasons. Some mentioned a promotion, others heath issues.

If they weren't puzzled before, they were now.

"I won't excuse Art's behavior and I know that his running act isn't right, but lots of things happened to him in these last months. Please, give him some time, to sort things out!" Gasquet asked them empathically.

"I will respect his wishes for now, but if Art doesn't show some life signs, then I will find him and punch him hard! Better yet, next time I see him I will punch him hard, hug him and demand an explanation." Nice replied mostly to himself, lost in his thoughts.

Murasaki noticed in the corner of his eyes that Gasquet took pity on the bandaged boy, and he scribbled something on a piece of paper, handing it to Nice.

"Actually Art is still in the city. I will bring him to the airport, so come see him off, and try to talk things out!" the police officer suggested.

"Thank you, old man!" Nice hugged Gasquet happily.

* * *

It seemed life loved to throw curveballs at them, because on the way back to Café Nowhere they witnessed a very familiar unconscious man being dragged away by some suspicious people.

"Isn't that..?" The white haired P.I. couldn't finish his sentence, because Nice reacted lightning-fast, taking the reins of the situation.

"Murasaki, halt the car!" Nice ordered authoritatively and as soon as his partner stopped the engine, Nice was already on the streets and snapped his fingers, activating his minimum.

Art was placed to the back of a grey van with dark tinted glasses, but before they could close the doors, Nice unleashed his attack. The Sonic Minimum User channeled his cold fury in precise movements, effectively knocking out the kidnappers.

Murasaki ran after him, trying to provide cover for his partner. Potential adversaries could lurk in the vicinity, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

Nice turned to Art, gently undoing his restraints and fretfully checking on him. The lilac haired man was pale and passed out, but otherwise looked okay.

"I will call an ambulance just in case" The white haired man suggested.

The brunette lifted up the policeman carefully and brought Art to their jeep, giving of the aura of a weary dragon protecting its fragile treasure.

Maybe Murasaki's eyes played tricks on him, but he could almost swear that Art leaned into Nice' touch, and in response Nice tension lessened a bit.

* * *

"Nice" whispered Art still out of it, owlishly blinking with his glazed over lavender eyes.

"I'm here." answered Nice, kissing the lilac haired man's knuckles.

The bandaged boy was stubbornly holding onto Art's hands, when they were riding to the hospital and refused to leave the man's side during his medical examination.

The verdict was concussion possibly from a blow to the head.

"That idiot is still not taking care of himself! Getting a concussion, seriously!" exclaimed a spirited lady, Art's doctor probably.

She took a long glance at Nice.

"So you are the one, huh?" Doctor Nishio muttered.

Looking at the results she added.

"As a side effect he probably won't remember any of this."

As an answer Nice' mood deflated, and he was avoiding eye-contact.

After calling Gasquet and some silent consideration, with hooded eyes and a polite bow Nice asked them.

"Then please, don't tell him any of this!"

"Nice, what are you doing?" questioned Murasaki shocked.

"I believe in Art, so even if it's hard not to be selfish, for his sake I'll compromise! I will give him some space as Gasquet advised." Nice smiled bitter-sweetly.

"The most important thing is Art's recovery, and if he has a secret helping hand, well then he is in luck!" The brunette finished his say with squeezing the lilac haired man's hands.

* * *

Nice' promise pretty much meant a new record of his stalkerish behavior and immersing himself into unwarranted trouble.

Resulting in Art safely and happily eating ice-cream and his so-called potential attackers out of cold before they could even spot, less target him.

Not to mention spending the bulk of their savings on expansive spying gadgets or exotic desserts.

Murasaki just cursed his luck!

"If you have time to fool around and follow him, perhaps you should also talk to him properly! You can't avoid it forever, Nice!"

"One thing is pretty strange, why does Art still visit the hospital?" Nice wondered aloud totally ignoring Murasaki.

"Is he seriously sick? Then, why doesn't he lean on me?" groaned the brunette clenching his fists, lost to the world.

* * *

The day of Art's departure/ the big talk come, but to Nice and indirectly Murasaki's misfortune they got an emergency job, so Nice missed Art's flight.

Nice' mood soured, and he became more irritable than usual. He was understandably crestfallen.

The white haired man didn't know which thing stung his partner more, the abandonment or the killing attempts.

It didn't really matter; both counted as a betrayal for Nice.

* * *

Everyone was more understanding with the Sonic Minimum User.

Murasaki gave him more space than usual, but kept an eye on him to prevent him of foolish acts.

Koneko was throwing well-paid jobs their way, and Master was his usual self, only he refrained from sarcastic remarks.

Hajime constantly gave some of her food to Nice.

Honey was encouraging and Three sent Nice a ton of shoujo mangas.

Birthday was inviting the bandaged boy to do pranks and Ratio patiently tended to them after some mishaps, and Rei and Theo constantly pestered Nice with silly high school things.

* * *

One day Nice said with resigned anger to Murasaki.

"I never expected him to just up and leave me! I don't know if I love or hate him more!"

"You know, it's okay to be upset." The white haired man replied reassuringly. Then with a sigh he added.

"Sometimes things are more complicated, than they seem. I'd say you need to clear things up" recommended Murasaki.

"How? Art doesn't want to be found." Nice moaned lifelessly, while laying his head on their kitchen table. Then without warning he got up and hugged his partner.

"You are a genius, Murasaki! Perhaps an investigation is in order." the Sonic Minimum User proclaimed, which later unfortunately followed a drunken Nice, stolen medical records and a tapir, one smelly trainer in Master's coffee grinder and pestering an unwilling Gasquet.

* * *

It's his rotten luck that things spiraled out of control!

Murasaki promised to never let Nice and Birthday wander alone around questionable bars, less to drink allegedly alcohol-free, but in truth drugged banana daiquiris again.

According to a hiccupping Nice, he and Birthday punched their would-be rapists so hard, that they landed in the shop next to the shady establishment.

If only Nice would stop singing that stupid 90s love song.

"What is love?

Baby don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me

No more."

Seriously Murasaki will kill somebody if he is forced to hear _Headway's What is love?_ from Nice' lips again or anything remotely close from the best songs of 90s or noughties in his drunken performance.

At last the tapir seemed docile, and nuzzled herself to Murasaki's hands.

Tomorrow they will bring her back to the zoo somehow.

The animal and his hungover partner gazed back adoringly at him, almost like someone would to a god.

Suddenly his anger melted away.

When did he become the patron saint of tapirs and broken hearted teenagers?

Karma was a strange thing!

* * *

Momoka's cryptic comment in their final battle against her left some question marks.

"Art had great potential, but people of his condition are prone to do strange things, after all."

They didn't have a clue what she meant by that, until Art's letter came.

Nice, the impulsive idiot, at first crumpled the paper, then tore it in half and threw it in the garbage can.

But after some cooling down and a mysterious phone call with Ratio, he nervously fished it out from garbage, and glued it together.

Then after taking some deep breaths and scratching his bandages Nice came to a conclusion.

"He's okay, and ready to meet, so it doesn't matter, what's inside!"

"Oi, Nice!" warned Murasaki, but the Sonic Minimum User already left for the address without care and caution, with a stupidly happy grin plastered on his face.

Nice, the fool, decided not to read the letter!

* * *

Murasaki didn't dare to exclude the possibility of a foul play, so he skimmed over the content, only to mutter.

"This is impossible!"

"What cha reading, Murasaki?" queried Birthday interested, seeing Murasaki's shocked expression.

"Nice and Art, Nice made Art…" Murasaki shuttered.

"Wha'? Lemme see!" Birthday took the letter of Murasaki's hands.

"Oho Murasaki, you almost had me with your Oscar winning performance, but it isn't April anymore. Nice knocking up Art! It's hilarious!" Birthday laughed himself to tears.

"I said the same, you oaf!" Murasaki pointed annoyed at the sunglasses wearing blonde.

"I don't want to disturb your fun, but hypothetically speaking Nice making Art pregnant has a very slim possibility." Ratio added with a thoughtful expression. "Of course, it's a one in a million chance, but it's not of question." the dark doctor had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Oi, Ratio! Stop joking!" reacted Birthday with raised eyebrows. However seeing Ratio's serious look he thought better of it.

"Hmm, it's a strange world, anything could happen!" Master mused, while wiping some dishes.

"Well, that would explain Art's strange behavior! If Nice made me pregnant I would be out of my mind, possibly trying to end him too!" remarked Honey making a sympathic face.

"Honey, don't you think it's a very harsh thing to say?" asked Koneko with a gasp, although in her mind she was already planning the wedding. She had a feeling that Art-san would make a beautiful bride.

In response Three seemed touched, tears leaking in the corner of his eyes.

"Three, don't tell me, that you were so moved, that you are crying!" Honey gently scolded.

"I'm just glad. Finally, those two will get their happy ending." Three answered with a big smile.

"You can be so sentimental (cute) sometimes!" Honey replied with a blush blooming on her face.

"I wouldn't be angry if Ratio made me pregnant, in fact I would proudly show it off to everyone!" Birthday proclaimed with a wink.

"Did I hear a not so subtle proposal?" wondered Murasaki waking up from his stupor.

In answer Ratio snogged Birthday.

"It's a time for celebration!" shouted Rei and Theo in unison. The others nodded approvingly.

* * *

"Aren't we forgetting something?" queried Murasaki.

"Nah, stop being a worry-wart; everything will work out!" responded Master bringing him some freshly made coffee.

"I only fear that everything working out means a possible bloodbath or Nice being more heartbroken than he is." Murasaki sighed.

"You aren't his mother! Besides every chick leaves the nest sometime." replied the dark skinned man wistfully.

"Why don't we see it for ourselves, hic?" suggested a mildly drunk Birthday.

"The only place where you are going is home with me!" ordered Ratio, grabbing the lapel of Birthday's jacket, and dragging him away.

"I love, when Ratio-chan is so manly!" gasped Birthday like the love-sick fool he was.

In response Ratio patted his head, and wished everyone a good morning.

* * *

When the next day Murasaki worriedly broke down the door of Art's apartment he expected many things; a dangerous showdown, a fight with shouting and some punching; but not this.

Not the idyllic sight of Nice draped over Art, and caressing the lilac haired man's huge stomach, and talking to it.

Murasaki didn't have words.

It was time to sink all of this down!

Nice was a whirlwind, an annoying whirlwind, who liked to create impossible situations, like impregnating his best friend/love interest.

The white haired P.I. was too sober for this!

"So that's the story how the Auntie helped the Little Deer, who grew up to be a fine deer, and later brought her son with to visit Auntie." Nice finished with a gentle voice.

"If I go by his excitement, I guess he liked your story." said Art contently.

"Sora moved." stated Nice with wonder.

"He did." Art affirmed, taking Nice' hands and kissing it.

They were in their own little world, ignoring him.

Maybe the best option was to leave them be.

"Hey Murasaki, if you are here, could you do me a favor and fix the door you have broken? Art's landlady can be kind of scary sometimes" Nice acknowledged Murasaki's presence.

"Seriously, what kind of greeting is this? You should show a good example for your unborn child, Mr. Daddy!" chided Murasaki teasingly.

"Hello Murasaki!" replied Art with a wave.

"Okay, I will give a try!" answered Nice with a slight blush, looking pleadingly with his puppy eyes.

"It seems it takes a fool to know one! What would you do without me?" Murasaki mumbled, while shaking his head fondly.

It was time to fix that broken door!

Truth to be told he was happy for them and promised to be the best damn uncle that child could ever wish for!

**THE END**


	3. Side story - There for you

**There for you**

_by egeis87  
_

_**Side story to Cosmic Joke (Cosmic Joke SS Part two)**_

Words: 1333

Rating: M

Warnings: Porn with a plot.

Pairing: NiceArt

Summary: Nice distracts Art with a hot massage. Afterwards they lean on each other to talk about their fears and doubts.

* * *

Art half sat, half lay on the couch. His swollen feet was propped up by a dozen of pillows. The lilac haired man bit his lips, lost in thought. He was also frowning over a magazine. No, it wasn't a magazine, rather a medical journal Ratio lent them.

Nice had the impression, that Art's restless gaze could light the paper on fire. Whatever his boyfriend read put his mind to frenzy. Time for some distraction and comfort. Nice pulled a blanket around the silverette's shoulder. Then he gave a soft kiss on Art's nose.

"Can I interest you in a massage?" Nice offered with a wink.

"Mhm." Art replied absentminded. But he melted into Nice's touch when his tired feet were worked on.

His moans sounded erotic.

Nice felt a rush of excitement.

He kissed the side of Art's neck and continued his ministrations.

"How is your foot?" asked the bandaged boy.

"Much better, thank you." Art said in a husky tone and liplocked Nice.

The brunette wrapped his arms around the lilac haired man's shoulder.

They both gasped for air.

"I think your shoulder is pretty stiff." panted Nice as his fingers began to ease the tension in those muscles.

* * *

Art closed his eyes in bliss. Every brush sent sparkles of endorphin through his body. He yearned for more. As if Nice knew his every thought, the speedster lifted Art into his arms and went to the direction of their bedroom. The bandaged boy placed his beloved on their bed. He hurriedly undressed the older man and threw his own clothes to the floor.

Nice peppered kisses on Art's body, licked, caressed and manipulated. The silverette eagerly returned the favor. He playfully nipped Nice' ears and sucked on bandaged boy's thighs. His hands were wandering lower to Nice' manhood, ghosting over the balls and the base of the cock, and along the shaft. He grazed the big vein, the head and the slits.

"Tease" the brunette whined, his cock hardening. He pushed his tongue into Art's mouth.

Art laughed into their kiss. He was also erect. Their penises rubbed together. The lavender eyed man grabbed his lover's cock. He stroked and pumped it up and down, finding the right rhythm. He also felt a lube coated finger circling his entrance and slowly pushing inside. So he relaxed. Nice found his prostrate and began to massage it, adding more fingers. Art was hit with a wave of intense pleasure. The lilac haired man arched his hips. Nice was scissoring his fingers around his soft spot. Art whimpered and set a faster pace, stroking Nice' penis.

After the war of tongues their foreheads lay atop other. Nice' flushed face was irresistible, so Art pecked it. Soon orgasm washed through him.

In response the brunette captured his lover's mouth in a hot searing kiss again. The sonic minimum user felt hotness pooling in his stomach. He came with a muffled cry.

The bandaged boy kissed Art's temple, eyelids and jaw. Then he brushed his lips against the man's stomach. Nice lingered on Art's big baby bump, almost telling that I also didn't forget you.

* * *

After that he brought a wash-cloth and cleaned himself and his lover up. Nice wrapped himself around Art, spooning him behind. As an answer Art laid his head on Nice' chest, cuddling closer.

"Thank you. I needed this." Art whispered.

"I'm there for you anytime." The brunette promised.

Art kissed Nice' forehead. "I love you so much."

Nice wore a crimson blush. "I love you too."

"I know I'm not a great listener. But we are together in this… I mean I support you. So do you want to talk about what made you stressed?" Nice offered.

"I…" Art looked hesitant.

_Is he ashamed to show me his vulnerable side?_ Nice had a wayward thought. _No, there is more to this._

"I'm worried, because of Sora. I read some troubling things. The journal said there is a higher chance of children to become addicts in the future, if their mother took analgesic during the birth. In caesarean section it's the standard procedure to use painkillers." Art replied with a far-away look.

"So you plan to endure the pain and go through it without medication?" The bandaged boy read the situation.

"Better me, than endangering my son. Even if there is a complication, I have an indestructible body. I can be brought back." Art tried to rationalize.

"I don't think that I can watch you being in agony and do nothing." Nice answered earnestly.

"Nice…" Art wore a guilty expression.

The younger man grabbed his lilac haired companion's hand. Nice gazed deeply in Art's eyes.

"Please, trust me! I want both of you to be safe."

"There has to be another way. I'll consult with Ratio about this matter." The brunette vowed.

Art hugged him tightly, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Could you hold me a bit longer?" he hiccupped.

"Of course." Nice kissed his tears away.

* * *

After some time passed, Art calmed down.

"Sorry, I was selfish." the lilac haired man mumbled.

"Mhm, I guess I'm also selfish."

"You have your troubles too." They simultaneously said.

Art and Nice burst out laughing.

Then the lavender eyed man spoke.

"I'm also there for you. If you have doubts and fears you can tell me!"

"It's my turn to spill, huh?" Nice jokingly responded. Then he added in a more serious tone.

"Sometimes I'm afraid, that all of this is just a dream and you will vanish."

"I'm not going anywhere, I will stay with you" Art promised, touching his boyfriend's face.

The message meant I'm real not a dream.

The sonic minimum user felt somewhat lighter.

"I also fear that I'll burden you. I'm childish and always broke."

"Will I be a good father? I often wonder." Nice scratched his bandages.

"Yet I want to spoil you and Sora." The brunette confessed.

"It's true that you are childish, stubborn, and sometimes annoying. But you're also cute and brilliant. You spend hours to talk to our child, you tell stories to him, and you sing for him. Despite everything that happened between us, you want to protect me and Sora. I think you'll be a great father." Art told his opinion.

"You make me happy and I accept you whole." He concluded.

"Thanks, Art!" Nice lifted his boyfriend up and twirled him joyfully.

* * *

**Epilogue – Not cute at all**

He was pink and wrinkly, not cute at all.

But his finger…

His finger gripped Nice' hand strong, almost declaring "Hello, Dad! I got you!"

Little attention-hogger – Art used to call their unborn child.

"Stubborn like your fathers, huh?" Nice commented with a soft face. He caressed the baby's head.

The newborn opened large turquoise eyes and smiled.

His kid definitely wasn't cute; rather he was charming and willful.

"Let's see your Papa, okay?" The new father suggested and laid his son on Art's chest, helping his boyfriend to hold Sora.

"Sora!" Art breathed, tears in his eyes.

The infant turned towards the familiar, comforting voice.

Did he try to memorize his papa's outline? Nice thought.

Sora gave out a happy sound and laughed.

He snuggled closer to Art.

In response papa kissed his forehead.

Art looked exhausted and pale. The drugs were still in his system, making his movements slow and sluggish. But the lilac haired man radiated content and peace. He cherished the contact with Nice and Sora.

The sonic minimum user moved an unruly lock behind Art's ear.

His lover leaned into touch, beaming. "I'm happy you are here."

"You're amazing, both of you." Nice embraced Art.

Sora has fallen asleep. Art also seemed barely awake.

"I'll hold him for you. Sleep, we will be here!" The brunette ordered, squeezing Art's hand.

"See you!" The silverette eyes closed. He passed out from tiredness.

"Sweet dreams!" Nice lifted Sora in his arms. He positioned the baby so he could tuck Art under the covers.

Nice kissed his loved ones feather-light.

**THE END**

* * *

**Notes:**

The emergence of substance abuse or other addictions depends on multiple factors.

\- Genetic factors

\- The environment

· Adult role models

· Socio-economic status

· Coping techniques

· Social support (How supportive are your friends and family?)

· Life events

· Peri- (effects while developing in the womb) and postnatal (the birth and potential complications with it) issues

· Family dynamics

· Having teenage parents with low income and education

Male bodies aren't designed for giving birth; an experiment simulating birth pains showed that their pain tolerance is much lower than women. Using painkillers during the caesarian is a perinatal and postnatal effect. It's one risk factor among many. So Art is an overprotective daddy.

In some cases hypnosis can work as an alternative analgesic. It depends on a person's hypnoability, the sensitivity for hypnosis. After the surgery painkillers are needed.


	4. Side story - Flashy daddy

**AN: Late birthday gift for Vicky (victoriaG27lover)!**

**Welcome to my fluffy hell! XD**

* * *

**Flashy daddy**

**Cosmic joke side story three**

**by egeis87**

* * *

Turquoise eyes full of trust gazed at Art. The little boy nuzzled himself to his father, and wrapped his arms around Art's neck.

"Up, up!" Sora chanted.

The lilac haired man obliged and settled his son on his shoulders.

"So pretty!" Sora's face lit up as he pointed at the dazzling lights of the festival.

"And it's really fun too." Art added equally excited.

Father and son donned traditional clothing for the occasion. Sora's yukata was a sky blue one with delicate gold fish pattern and a matching blue obi; while Art wore a simple midnight blue garment with a purple sash.

A sharp wind blew past them, indicating Nice' arrival; the Sonic Minimum User's had a blue yukata on and his signature headphones hung around his neck.

"Hello, Daddy!" Sora waved.

"Sorry, I'm late! Our case took longer, than expected." Nice pressed his hands together and bowed apologetically.

"Flashy as always!" Art greeted with a teasing note in his voice.

"Flashy Daddy!" Sora parroted.

"Two against one isn't fair." Nice pouted childishly.

In response Sora patted his head and shared a look with his papa.

"Should we do our magic trick, then?" Art suggested.

Sora nodded. Nice had a questioning look, but decided to endure his predicament. Art let Sora gently down. The child ran to Nice 'side and grabbed his hands.

"Daddy, kneel down and close your eyes a bit, please!"

"Okay." breathed Nice and did as instructed, only to find his cheeks kissed by both of his boys.

"Better?" asked the younger silverette.

"Yeah, much better, little grasshopper." answered Nice with a genuine smile. Then he ruffled Sora's messy silver locks, earning small giggles.

"Let's go in and enjoy ourselves." Art entwined their hands.

…

Amidst the flurry of pink cherry blossoms the sky gradually darkened and the last tinges of the sunset faded away. Nice and his family passed the large red gates of temple. Bright torches and an army of colorful lampions lit the way. The rhythmic beat of the large taiko drums reminded Sora of the slow and steady heartbeat of his younger father, so he playfully swung their linked hands. Everywhere he turned various booth and stands stood waiting to be explored. Splashing water and a large sign with funnily drawn gold fishes caught his sight. In his mind eye he almost could see the sparkling fins.

"Can we see the fishes?" he tugged at Art's hand, giving him his best puppy look.

"Of course." Art wore a soft expression, but cast a brief longing look in the direction of the crepe stand. His sly son knew which heartstrings to push. He couldn't, no wouldn't say no to Sora's request.

Nice being Nice detected Art's internal turmoil and shot him an amused glance saying 'Sora has wrapped you around his little finger'.

Art replied with a seemingly brilliant smile with a devilish aura. 'Do you really want to sleep on the couch tonight?" was the silent message.

As a peace offering Nice stole a kiss from Art's lips and promised.

"Go catch some fishes! I'll join you later and bring some crepes."

"Thank you!" the lilac haired man mouthed with a soft upturn of lips.

Art always glowed in the presence of their son. Oh, who was he kidding, he was so whipped!

…

"Look, daddy! I caught a fishie!" Sora proudly showed his newest acquisition to his returning father.

"I knew you would." Nice grinned. "A grasshopper crepe for the little grasshopper." he offered.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise and happiness and he took a bite. "Yummy!"

Art immersed himself to his strawberry-brownie crepe. He felt as if he was in seventh heaven.

The Sonic Minimum User turned to Art, removing a little crumb from the corner of his partner's mouth.

"You can also have mine, if you want."

"We can share." the lilac haired man suggested, feeding a small piece to Nice.

Nice licked Art's fingers, only to be interrupted by an innocent question.

"Daddy, are you going to eat Papa?"

His kid was too observant for his own good, but he was right, they were in a public place.

"Nah, I just kissed a small cut, so it would heal quicker." The speedster explained.

"Yes, I cut my index finger with the paper." Art laughed nervously, hands behind his back and cut his finger with the paper.

"See!" Art showed his wound.

"Then I want to kiss it better too!" The child proclaimed and touched his lips to his papa's finger.

"Kiss magic can take away not only sadness, but small wounds too!" Nice told his white lie as he plastered a bandaid to said finger.

Sora looked somewhat dubious, something seemed fishy here, but suddenly he was grabbed by his younger father and twirled around in the air.

"I'll be your wings, so you can fly!"

"Higher-higher!" The silver haired boy ordered.

"This humble servant will do as his captain wishes!" Nice saluted.

…

After a short time they collapsed from to dizziness to the nearby grass.

"You overdid this a bit" Art chided them, pressing a cool drink to Nice' face and giving ice-tea to their son.

"Thank you!" They chorused.

Art lied down between his boys, his arms pillowed behind his head.

"The cherry blossoms are especially beautiful tonight."

"They are really soft too." Sora exclaimed in wonder, catching wayward petals in his palms.

"Yeah, they are" Nice murmured. "They're beautiful. But nothing beats my family in that department."

"See those bright stars there? If you link them together, they look like you, Little Grasshopper!" the brunette pointed to the sky.

"Whoa, you are right!" The young silverette responded.

Art fondly watched the exchange. Then his fingers connected the dots between some glowing balls too.

"If you draw those stars, you get Daddy!" he commented.

"Yes, he even has his headphones on!" Sora answered.

"Papa has stars too!" Nice announced.

"Yes and his stars show him smiling." The child projected his father's image on the sky.

Art and Nice exchanged a quiet smile.

"Daddy, why did you want to eat Papa?" Sora asked out of the blue.

Art sweetdropped.

Nice sighed. "You are not giving up on this, aren't you?"

"Nuh-huh!" The child shook his head.

"I love him very much" The Sonic Minimum User confessed.

"Sometimes people do strange things in love." The lilac haired man supplemented.

"You'll understand this, when you are older." Nice finished.

"Okay."Sora said softly.

He filed this away as a weird adult thing.

Sora's attention was soon drawn to a nearby shooting gallery and its prizes. He especially liked the giant teddy bear with black fedora and red tie.

"Would like to learn to shoot?" Art kneeled in front of him and proffered his hand.

"Hmm." the little silverette nodded and hugged his papa.

"I'll buy you some snacks, then!" Nice offered.

…

"First, place your feet shoulder width apart!" Art instructed.

"Like this?" Sora asked with a little uncertainty.

"Yes, exactly like this." Art reaffirmed.

"Your toes must point to the target!" He added.

The silver haired boy complied.

"You're doing it great." Art commented.

Sora smiled.

"Hold the end of the rifle with your left hand!" Art guided Sora to the next step.

The child bit his lips in concentration.

"Okay. Now hold the riffle firmly against your right shoulder with your right hand!" The policeman helped with his son's stance.

"You're fantastic. Keep your eye on the target, heads up and still!" Art advised.

"Breath slowly, in and out, in and out!"

In response Sora's breathing evened.

"And now try to squeeze the trigger!" The young father said.

The shot missed its intended target, a can, by five centimeters.

"You got two more chances, kid" The owner of the stall, a large bulky man reminded.

Sora had his gameface on. He took his battle stance, held his breath still, aimed and shot. Another miss, but he wouldn't give up.

"Let's try again!" Art encouraged and steadied his child.

Sora nodded and repeated what he learnt. As a result the can had a hole in the middle. The boy gave back the riffle to the owner, but could barely hold back his excitement.

He jumped into his father's arms. "I did it!" He happily shouted.

"I'm proud of you! You were amazing!" Art stated.

"Thanks, Papa!" Sora embraced him.

"Choose your prize, kiddo!" The bulky man responded.

The bear with the fedora was a main prize. Sora gave a dejected sigh.

Art noticed his son's mood change. Perhaps a little nudge was needed.

"Isn't that Michelangelo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Art pointed at a keychain.

"Yup!" Sora's face brightened. With the mention of his favorite cartoon his worries were forgotten.

…

Nice came back armed with takoyaki and caramel apples. He witnessed Sora's reaction, and a plan already formulated in his mind. He wowed to win that damned bear, no matter what it took! He flashed an apologetic smile to Art's direction and mouthed.

"Have a victory ice-cream! I'll return with Sora's bear."

Art gave him a 'what can I do with you expression' and 'go ahead'. His lips read "We miss you! Hurry back!"

...

"Hello, Onii-chan! Do you also want to try your luck?" came the vendor's greet.

"'Sup! Of course! You know what, I'll pay double!" Nice cheerfully smiled.

"You're packed with sweets. You must seriously love them! Or is it for your girl?" The man tried to small talk as he fiddled with the riffle.

_As expected the gun was trampled with._ Nice noted.

"Perhaps." The Sonic Minimum User answered with an air of mystery.

"Speaking about girlfriends, I saw a pretty ojou-sama not long ago. She was teaching her kid to shoot. I wonder if she has someone!" The owner of the stall mused.

"Definitely." Nice cracked his knuckles and feigned a yawn.

Before he could chew the guy out, he heard a familiar deep timbre and felt his shoulders squeezed.

"Yo, Nice!

"Old man, what brings you here?" Nice asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Well, a grandpa's job is spoiling his grandkid. I thought the big bear would suffice!" Gasquet replied mirth in his eyes.

"Oho, you had your eyes on the bear too!" Nice narrowed his brows.

"May the best man win." Gasquet challenged.

"I couldn't say better myself!" The brunette drawled.

The bystanders could swear they felt the aura of a tiger and dragon clashing.

…

Ten minutes later Nice was richer with the stuffed bear and Gasquet held a large tiger plushie.

They spotted Art and Sora with huge goofy smiles and ice-cream cones, no ice-cream towers would be a better description.

Gasquet good naturedly rolled his eyes and muttered "Some things never change".

Nice happily waved, trying to balance the snacks and the big stuffed animal. He managed to save them from falling down, but landed on his butt.

"Grandpa, Daddy!" Sora shouted excitedly, running to their side.

"Hey little grasshopper, I got you a bear." Nice secretly waited for another kiss magic episode.

Sora eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Daddy!" The boy hugged him and pecked his face.

"What happened to your ice-cream?" Nice curiously asked.

"I ate it." Sora replied.

He also saw that Art wolfed down his. He hoped this didn't equate throat ache and grumpiness for tomorrow.

Art held an arm out to help him up. Nice grabbed it.

Gasquet took the opportunity to present Sora with the tiger plushie.

"I also have a surprise for you!"

"Toranker-kun! Thank you, Grandpa!" Sora wrapped his arms around his grandpa's frame.

"Have you ever tried fortune telling, Sora?" Gasquet suggested.

Sora shook his head.

"I want to see with you!" The child stated.

"Okay, let's leave your parents to rest a bit!" Gasquet winked.

...

"Huh, I'm kinda beat." Nice sighed.

"Having a hyper five year old does that to you!" Art squeezed his lover's hand.

"We still have to see the fireworks." Nice lamented.

"Yeah." Art nodded.

They burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't exchange this for anything." Art confessed.

"Me neither." Nice breathed, leaning closer and kissing his partner.

"I want to make love to you tonight!" The brunette promised, pretending to be a human shawl.

"I want to spoil you too!" The policeman caressed Nice's face.

"Art, what do you think about having another child?" The Sonic Minimum User asked.

The lilac haired man seemed astonished.

"You don't have to answer right away." Nice focused on his flip-flops.

"Papa, Daddy!" Sora interrupted them, flying to their arms.

"My future reading said that I'll have a little sister." The boy reported joyfully.

Hearing this Art began to cough. Nice caressed his back reassuringly.

"Papa, are you okay?" Sora looked worried.

"I'm alright" He rasped "-you just surprised me, that's all".

_You both did actually_. He thought.

Suddenly the sky erupted in fireworks.

"Let's search for a place with a better view!" Nice advised, grabbing Art and Sora's hands.

He led them to a small clearing and set his son on his shoulders.

Nice felt Art's whisper ghosting over his ears. "I'm willing to try. We can begin tonight!"

"I love you." Nice kissed his boyfriend knuckles.

"I'll make it worth your while." he mouthed.

"Pervert" Art stuck out his tongue.

"But you love me." Nice declared.

"But I love you." Art smiled.

* * *

**Bonus**

"As expected of someone of L-25 lineage, her results are amazing." A labcoat wearing man praised.

"Was L-25 a good girl? Can I finally meet my parents?" A little girl with brunette curls and big violet eyes asked.

"Soon child, soon" Promised an elegant man.

"In the meantime do your best! You're the daughter of our most hardworking student and the number one of Facultas Academy after all."

* * *

**THE END**

Notes: Grasshopper crepe is a crepe filled with chocolate-mint ice-cream.

The little girl appearing in the bonus scene is my OC, Lily. She is the artificially born daughter of Nice and Art. She was genetically engineered by Facultas from Nice and Art's DNA, because of her potential talents and for manipulating Nice. She may be familiar from my other story Lucky Cat.


	5. Epilogue 2 - Morning fluff

**EPILOGUE 2. - Morning Fluff**

_**by egeis87**  
_

* * *

Nice looked peaceful. A soft half smile remained on his face as he pulled his blanket closer. Art gave a last goodbye kiss- on his beloved's nose-, but the not so sleeping man grabbed his partner's elbow, pushing Art back to the bed.

„Stay for a minute."

Art was trapped in a warm embrace.

„Just a minute" Art said firmly.

Nice snuggled closer, his breath tickling Art's neck.

„Can't you call in sick?" He was sort of winking- the nerve of him!

Before Art could properly chide him or Nice tried to further seduce him, the bedroom door was viciously pried open and an attack was commenced in the form of a brown and a silver whirlwind. Or rather their two ticklish and mischievous kids decided to grace their bedroom with the usual fanfare, bed jumping and screaming like banshees.

„Papa is our prisoner, right kiddos?"

In response Art throw a fluffy pillow in his face.

„This calls for a pillow fight!"

"Yay!" Lily shouted, attacking her brother and leaving some feathers in her wake.

"This is war!" Sora chanted with a tick.

Art's smirk softened, he was so preoccupied with his kids, that he didn't foresee the incoming pillow.

"You should take responsibility!" mouthed Nice.

"Don't I always?" Art shot back coyly.

Just in half a minute he managed to overpower Nice. The brunette was pinned under his partner.

"If my hunch is correct this was according your plans" Art whispers.

"I got caught red-handed, huh?" Nice pretended to be innocent.

"Yup! What should I do with you?" Art asked.

"Hmm, kiss me!" The sonic minimum user waggled his eyebrows.

"And traumatize my kids?" The fair man teased.

"Nah, just a tiny bit demonstration of domestic bliss" he motioned with his fingers.

Art blew some air to Nice's ear, and then nibbled the same ear softly.

"Hmm, that's what you get for making me late!"

"Beggars can't be choosers" Nice said with closed eyes.

"You should get dressed you two!" Art turned to his laughing children.

It seemed their boundless energy was tamed for a while, because they were hugging him.

He gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make breakfast!"

"Yummy, I want fluffy omelet." Lily had sparkles in her eyes.

"Thank god –" Sora looked grateful to the heavens.

It wasn't a secret that Nice was on breakfast duty today.

The speedster's face became dejected. "What's wrong with my cooking?

" – for chocolate-chip pancakes?" Sora finished with a pleading look.

Art shook his head, then proceeded to kiss his lover's forehead, eyelids and kissed him properly.

Lily looked on adoring, but Sora rolled his eyes.

"I will add some bacon for your sunny-side up eggs."

The lilac haired man disappeared in the kitchen, followed by a happy Lily.

"Dad, your food is unpredictable." The young silverette began.

"Like sometimes it's great, I mean your quesadilla's are heavenly, and your mac and cheese are okay."

Nice nodded satisfied.

"Other times it's a biohazard, like your choco-cabbage special or anything you try from Yukihara Soma-san's book."

"But papa's meals are always delicious." Sora explained knowingly.

"Next time I'll make you all impressed with my fantastic apple risotto!" Nice promised.

"Challenge accepted! If you win, I'll bravely endure all the snogging you do with papa, I'll even cheer you on! If not, can we have a beagle?" Sora tried to negotiate.

"Ah, as expected from my sly first born! You know, that your father also has some say in the dog question!" Nice scratched his neck.

"Leave it to me!" Sora saluted.

There was never a boring minute in their household.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
